1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance system including a conveying apparatus that conveys a machining object to a machining apparatus and a controller that controls the conveying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. H4-58712 (JP H4-58712 U), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-123350 (JP 2004-123350 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-218393 (JP S62-218393 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-76858 (JP 2012-76858 A) describe the cases of conveying various objects with a conveying apparatus while changing the moving speed of the conveying apparatus depending on modes, which achieves power saving.
In a conveyance system that conveys an object to a machining apparatus using a conveying apparatus, when the conveying apparatus conveys the object to the machining apparatus, the conveyed object needs to stand by at the machining apparatus if the machining apparatus is machining another object. In other words, even when the speed of the conveying apparatus is reduced, a machining time is not affected. However, the related art makes no consideration for the state of the machining apparatus. Thus, taking the state of the machining apparatus into account allows the power consumption of the conveyance system to be improved.